middlemanfandomcom-20200215-history
Javier Grillo-Marxuach
Javier "Javi" Grillo-Marxuach (creator of The Middleman), born October 28, 1969 in San Juan, Puerto Rico, is a television screenwriter and Television producer|producer, best known for his work as writer and producer on the first two seasons of the American Broadcasting Corporation television series Lost, though he has also written for a number of other series including Charmed and Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. He received a BA in 1991 from Carnegie Mellon and has an MFA from USC. In 2006, he left the Lost team and began working as a co-executive producer for Medium, as well entering the world of comics, with his own Viper Comics title, The Middleman. He also wrote the 2006 Super-Skrull for Marvel Comics, part of the company's Annihilation event, and the Annihilation: Conquest - Wraith limited series for the 2007 Annihilation: Conquest follow-up project. He is also writer of Dynamite Entertainment's four-issue limited series Classic Battlestar Galactica: Cylon Apocalypse. In 2008 ABC Family picked up his television series The Middleman, for which he is the writer and producer. Writer filmography * The Middle Man (2008) TV Series ** "The Pilot Episode Sanction" (Season 1, Episode 1) ** "The Sino-Mexican Revelation" (Season 1, Episode 3) * Medium (2005) TV Series ** "Four Dreams Part 1" (Season 3, Episode 1) with Glenn Gordon Caron ** "Four Dreams Part 2" (Season 3, Episode 2) with Glenn Gordon Caron ** "Apocalypse, Push" (Season 3, Episode 11) ** "We Had A Dream" (Season 3, Episode 15) ** "1-900-LUCKY" (Season 3, Episode 18) with Robert Doherty ** "Head Games" (Season 3, Episode 20) with Robert Doherty & Moira Kirkland ** "Burn Baby Burn Part 1" (Season 4, Episode 7) ** "Burn Baby Burn Part 2" (Season 4, Episode 8) with René Echevarria * Lost (2004) TV Series ** "House of the Rising Sun" (Season 1, Episode 6) ** "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" (Season 1, Episode 11) ** "Hearts and Minds" (Season 1, Episode 13) with Carlton Cuse ** "...In Translation" (Season 1, Episode 17) with Leonard Dick ** "Born to Run" (Season 1, Episode 22) (story) ** "Orientation" (Season 2, Episode 3) with Craig Wright ** "Collision (Season 2, Episode 8) with Leonard Dick * Jake 2.0 (2003) TV Series **episode "The Good, The Bad and The Geeky" **episode "Whiskey - Tango - Foxtrot" **episode "Get Foley" * Boomtown (2002) TV Series (writer) ** Episode "Monsters Brawl" * The Dead Zone (2002) TV Series (story) (episode 1.07 "Enemy Mind") * The Chronicle (2001) TV Series **episode "Bring Me the Head of Tucker Burns" **episode "Hot From the Oven" **episode "The King is (Un) Dead" **episode "Let Sleeping Dogs Fry" **episode "Pig Boy's Big Adventure" **episode "Touched by An Alien") * Cops On the Edge: Episode 89 (2000) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) TV Series **episode 3.07 "Sacrifice" * Charmed (1998) TV Series **episode 1.04 "Dead Man Dating" **episode 1.11 "Feats of Clay" **episode 1.16 "Which Prue Is It, Anyway?" **episode 1.21 "Love Hurts" **episode 2.05 "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" **episode 2.11 "Reckless Abandon" **episode 2.17 "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans" *''Three'' (1998) TV Series **episode "Breakout" **episode "Emerald City" *''Van Helsing Chronicles'' (1997) (TV) *''Dark Skies'' (1996) TV Series (teleplay) **episode "Hostile Convergence" *''The Pretender'' (1996) TV Series **episode "The Better Part of Valor" **episode "The Paper Clock" **episode "Potato Head Blues" *''SeaQuest DSV'' (1993) TV Series Comic bibliography * Annihilation (comics)|Annihilation - Super-Skrull (2006) Marvel Comics Limited Series * Annihilation: Conquest - Wraith (comics)|Wraith (2007) Marvel Comics Limited Series * Battlestar Galactica: Cylon Apocolypse (2007) Dynamite Entertainment Limited Series * The Middle Man (2005-present) Viper Comics Limited Series References * Radio Free Javi, personal website of Javier-Grillo Marxuach * JAVIminions, Official fansite for Javier-Grillo Marxuach * PopGurls Interview: Javier Grillo-Marxuach